gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Pandora's Gate
The EVENT kickstart was Gaia Online's # kickstart event. Overview Event timeline *Month date :State what happened *Month date :Announcement - "EVENT" :Kickstart - "EVENT" begins *Month date :Announcement - "EVENT" donate reminder Announcements NPC |content1 = nts Help unseal Pandora's Gate to earn remarkable rewards! NPC Loyal (?) NPC NPC Loyal's avatar Offline Tip Post Post: 96647567_1 created on Fri Apr 17, 2015 3:57 pm Posted: Fri Apr 17, 2015 3:57 pm User Image Yet again I am delighted to be in your presence, beloved Gaians. I must admit, of course, that I've yet another small favor to ask of you. You do recall the mystical gates I've so painstakingly been opening one by one, yes? The prizes inside were wondrous beyond compare, so of course I've been questing anew for another Gate to appear. Luckily, I was quite lucky to come across the mysterious and fascinating Pandora's Gate some time ago. Why, I hardly recall when exactly. It's foggy in my mind, as if it were merely a dream... I had a pang of déjà vu the moment I set eyes upon it as it loomed gracefully atop a high peak deep in the heart of Gaia's most mountainous and mythical region. I sense a greatness about it, but also a faint danger. I expect that opening up Pandora's Gate will reveal a vast collection precious wonders that lie just beyond the otherworldly threshold. See for yourself: User Image C'est bon, non? But here's the problem: the gate is sealed. Tightly. And while I am certainly skilled enough to unlock it, the cost of the reagents alone is simply astronomical. No, I'm afraid I won't be able to open this gate without some aid. And that is where you come in, ladies and gentlemen. Will you help a poor ringmaster put on yet another breath-taking performance? There are rewards in it for you, I can promise you that much. Every time you donate you'll inch closer and closer towards unlocking another tier of rewards, both personal and global, and who knows? With enough funds I may be able to unseal the marvelous Pandora's Gate and share all of its wonders with you. But be warned! We only have until April 29th at 11:59 PM PDT to accomplish this incredible feat. Dig deep, Gaians, and we will unseal this gate together -- I'm sure of it! I've left a convenient portal open here just for you. Step right in by clicking the button below, or clicking on the tiny Pandora's Gate in the header there, and you'll be able to help support our quest! Visit Pandora's Gate! |title2 = |content2 = |title3 = |content3 = }} Event conclusion The Global Rewards tier was/wasn't reached.(???) Criticism & Compliments TBA Event Items Personal rewards Gaians where able to donate sums Gold to the Reward tier to receive personal rewards which in turn contributed to the global rewards. * Global rewards * Other items * Achievements *NAME Achievement - description *NAME Achievement - You've donated # million gold to the EVENT donation drive! Kickstart tier Additional info Trivia *TBA Gallery Technical issues ;Site & Forum ;Gaia Towns Staff Notices }} See also * Kickstart items References External links * Landing page Name of Event Announcement forum Event forum Gaia Community Discussions forum Category:Kickstart event Category:2015 Event